Mentari Hangat di Tengah Badai
by Sasuke Seme Kece
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto adalah dua pemuda cacat yang memiliki kekurangan fisik. Dimana mereka bersama untuk melengkapi kekurangan mereka. Cinta yang sempurna meskipun terlambat diucapkan saat petaka itu datang. ONESHOOT/ NaruSasu.


**Mentari Hangat di Tengah Badai**

By: yanz

5 Februari 2014 

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruSasu**

_**-Sasuke POV-**_

Sesak...

Pagi ini tak ada bedanya dari pagi sebelumnya, dadaku sesak saat oksigen masuk dalam paru-paruku. Tidak, paru-paruku tidak bermasalah. Hanya saja, aku menyesali kenapa Tuhan belum jua mencabut nyawaku.

"Jangan Yah! Ini uang terakhir yang Ibu simpan untuk modal berjualan nanti! Tolong jangan ambil uang ini!" dari balik pintu kamar aku mendengar erangan pilu ibuku.

Disambut teriakan penuh kemurkaan dari Ayah, "Aaarghh cerewet!"

_Brukk!_

Mataku membulat saat mendengar suara dentuman keras, kutarik kursi rodaku, mengangkat bokongku dengan tangan bertopang di kasur agar aku bisa bergeser perlahan ke arah kursi roda.

Dengan cepat aku menggulung kursi roda dan membuka pintu. Air mataku langsung berhamburan ketika melihat ibu terduduk di dekat dinding dengan dahi memar dan sedikit berdarah, "Bu..." desisku dengan bibir bergetar.

"Sasuke, kau sudah bangun nak? Barusan ibu sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." ucap Ibu dengan ulasan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

Tanganku mengepal kuat, ingin rasanya aku memaki dan menerjang tubuh raja yang menguasai rumah ini. Brengsek!

Tapi apa daya, aku hanya bisa menangis sesegukan di pelukan ibu, "Semua baik-baik saja Sasuke. Jagoan ibu jangan menangis." usapan hangat dari tangannya membuat rasa sayangku semakin dalam. Tapi aku tak tahan hidup lebih lama lagi jika harus melihat pemandangan nista yang bapak berikan pada aku dan ibu.

Aku tak ingin hidup... 

****  
Seperti biasa, aku hanya duduk di teras rumahku. Meniup gelembung sambil melihat pemandangan di sekitar sini.

Terlihat anak-anak sebayaku bermain bola dengan mengenakan seragam SMP mereka, sepertinya mereka terlalu asik bermain hingga tak sempat melepaskan seragam mereka.

Di lapangan yang cukup luas itu, terlihat wajah-wajah gembira, penuh semangat meskipun diterpa terik matahari.

Hilir-mudik anak-anak mengayuh sepeda di pinggiran jalan, ada yang berlari-lari sambil tertawa dan beberapa dari mereka bermain lompat tali.

Aku tertunduk, menatap kakiku yang buntung, kemudian menutup wajahku dengan tangan hingga cairan bening merembes di sela-sela jariku.

Aku iri Tuhan...

Kenapa aku tak bisa lagi bermain layaknya anak-anak di sekitarku? Begitu banyak anak-anak di bumi ini. Kenapa harus aku?

Dengan kakiku yang dulu, aku bisa bermain sepulang bekerja, hidup normal di tengah kemiskinan, menjadi punggung keluarga, mengayuh sepeda sambil mengantarkan botol-botol susu murni. Penghasilannya tak seberapa memang, tapi mampu memenuhi kebutuhan pokok keluarga kami dimana ayah hanya seorang pengangguran yang hobi berjudi dan ibu yang sakit-sakitan.

Tapi, kecelakaan yang menimpaku membuat hidupku yang buruk menjadi sangat buruk. Kedua Kakiku remuk dan diamputasi, yang terisa hanya pahaku.

Ibu terpaksa berjualan jajanan dengan tubuh lemahnya, berusaha tetap bertahan hidup.

Sedangkan aku, terdiam dalam kesuraman.

Hingga akhirnya kau datang menjadi bagian dalam hidupku.

Diam-diam aku sering mengamatimu. Kau yang selalu lewat di depan rumahku dengan membawa termos es lilin dan sebuah tongkat.

Tatapanmu yang kosong, gesturemu yang meraba akhirnya menjawab rasa penasaranku kenapa kau membawa tongkat? Ternyata kau buta.

Kau Pemuda tampan yang sekiranya sebaya denganku selalu berhenti di lapangan, dikerubungi anak-anak yang lain yang ingin membeli es lilinmu. Senyummu selalu merekah.

Hanya untung-untungan, ada yang membayar namun ada yang tega tak membayar mentang-mentang kau hanya pemuda buta.

Saat sebuah bola bergulung ke arah kakimu, kau mengambil bola itu, menyodorkan ke arah depan kemudian dengan riangnya berkata, "Bolehkah aku ikut bermain?"

Anak-anak di sekitarmu tertawa mengejek, "Hahaha.. Berjalan tanpa tongkat saja kau tak bisa, bagaimana mau bermain bola?" ucap salah satu dari mereka dengan nada meremehkan kemampuanmu.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi dan meremas tanganku geram, anak itu... Ingin sekali aku menjotosnya! Kurang ajar sekali.

Tapi kau tetap tersenyum ramah kepada mereka yang melecehkanmu. Aku tertegun.

Aku kembali mengawasimu dimana setiap harinya kau berhenti di depan sana. Hanya bisa mengagumi sosokmu dari kejauhan, senyuman yang seolah bahagia, tak ada beban padahal nasibmu tak jauh beda dariku. Kita kekurangan.

Jujur, aku penasaran apa yang membuatmu selalu terlihat tegar?

Namun aku terlalu pengecut hanya untuk sekedar menegur.

Tapi kali ini aku tak bisa menahan diri, ada anak yang iseng mengambil tongkatmu. Kau terlihat gelabakan disaat mereka tertawa jahil dan mengoper-oper tongkatmu.

Dengan cepat aku menggulung kursi rodaku, melihat kanan dan kiri sebelum menyebrang kemudian aku kembali maju saat jalan raya mulai sepi.

Dengan lantang aku meneriaki mereka, "Heh tidak sepantasnya kalian menganggu orang yang kekurangan! Bayangkan jika kalian yang berada di posisinya dan dijahili seperti ini, apa kalian tak sedih hah?"

Terlihat mereka berbisik-bisik, terdiam sebentar hingga main dorong-dorongan dan terdengar tuduhan-tuduhan, "Kamu sih.." atau, "Kamu kan yang mulai duluan!"

Hingga akhirnya mereka sungkan padaku yang menatap ketus kemudian menyerahkan kembali tongkatmu.

Mereka berlarian kembali bermain bola dan meninggalkan kita dalam keheningan.

"Halo..." kau menyapa ke arahku, jarakmu cukup jauh.

Aku pun menjawab, "Ha-halo juga." aku tergagap, entah mengapa aku menjadi salah tingkah karena bisa sedekat ini denganmu, sebelumnya aku hanya mampu mengamati dari sebrang sana.

Saat mendengar jelas suaraku, kau jalan mendekat hingga tongkatmu menyentuh kursi rodaku. "Terimakasih telah membantuku, teman."

Dadaku mengembang, kau orang pertama yang memanggilku teman semenjak aku kecelakaan. "Sama-sama..." ucapku singkat.

Kau menyodorkan tangan dengan senyuman hangat seperti biasa, sehangat mentari pagi. "Uzumaki Naruto, kau siapa?" tanyamu.

"Uchiha Sasuke... Senang kau mau menjadi temanku." kita pun bergenggaman tangan. Rasanya panah cupid menembus dadaku sangat dalam, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan debaran yang amat dahsyat namun membuatku tenang. Yang tak bisa kutolak naluriku, bahwa aku tertarik padamu.

Kita bertemu setiap hari, bermain dan berbagi cerita. Kau juga sering membagi es lilinmu padaku, dengan alasan bahwa kau membuatnya khusus untukku sehingga aku tak mampu menolaknya.

Teriakan ayah dan tangisan ibuku tak lagi asing di kupingmu, aku menatap wajahmu yang masam ketika suara itu kembali terdengar. Aku mengarahkan tanganku ke depan dan menutup kupingmu, "Pendengaran yang tak berkualitas untukmu." desisku setelah suara bising itu hilang.

Dimana biasanya aku bocah yang selalu menangisi kehidupanku, kau ada yang menjadi alasanku untuk tersenyum. Kehadiranmu bagaikan mentari hangat di tengah badai kehidupanku.

Kita selalu bersama, menghabiskan waktu, dengan senang hati aku ikut berpetualang bersamamu atau lebih tepatnya berkeliling untuk berjualan. Kau mendorong kursi rodaku kemana pun arahmu.

Aku menjadi matamu, dan kau menjadi kakiku.

****

Aku menoleh, menatap ke arahmu yang sedang berbaring di sampingku dengan mata terpejam.

Aku ternganga menatap wajahmu, rambutmu yang pirang tertiup angin, hidung panjangmu begitu tegas dan lurus sempurna, bibirmu yang mungil kemerahan mengingatkanku akan buah segar yang bernama chery dan aku masih mengingat bagaimana indahnya sinar matamu.

Aku penasaran, dari mana kah asalmu? "Apa kau ada keturunan bule?" akhirnya aku membuka suara pertama kali setelah 30 menit kita terdiam berbaring di tengah-tengah tumbuhan bunga kuning. Entah apa namanya, yang pasti tempat ini padang bunga tinggi sedada seperti yang ada di film-film India.

"Entahlah... aku tak tau bule itu seperti apa, aku tak tau wajahku seperti apa dan aku tak tau siapa orang tuaku." desismu sambil membuka mata. Matamu terlihat jelas birunya saat disinari matahari seperti sekarang. Sungguh indah.

"Ah maaf... aku tak bermaksud..."

kau terkekeh, "Ah tak usah dipikirkan, aku sudah biasa."  
Aku mengangguk mengerti.

Kita kembali terdiam. Sebenarnya kita bukan type kawan yang banyak bicara, tapi kita mengungkapkan kepeduliaan dari sikap masing-masing.

"Apa menurutmu Tuhan itu jahat? Kenapa dia tega mengirimkan beban sebesar ini pada remaja tak bersalah seperti kita?" ucapku dengan suara bergetar karena menahan tangisku.

Kau menoleh ke arahku, tersenyum hangat dan memainkan jarimu di rambutku, "Coba hirup udara ini."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, "Bau tanaman, tanah basah, dan matahari?"

"Tepat sekali. Nyaman bukan? Udara adalah kenikmatan tiada tara yang bisa dirasakan manusia untuk bertahan hidup. Udara itu tak terlihat, udara itu tak dianggap, sering sekali orang menyia-nyiakan udara dengan membuat polusi, menebang pohon dan sebagainya. Tapi mereka lupa, bahwa udara adalah pokok kehidupan yang tak bisa ditinggalkan."

"Tapi, di luar sana banyak sekali orang yang bisa menghirup udara! Sedangkan tak semua orang itu buta atau buntung seperti kita. Tidakkah kau menangis sedih akan perbedaan ini? Perbedaan yang Tuhan kirimkan untuk kita? Kenapa?"

Kau tertawa kali ini, meraba wajahku kemudian mencubit pipiku gemas, "Kau keras kepala ya rupanya. Ada suatu kisah, Si A menceritakan lelucon kepada teman-temannya lalu mereka semua tertawa. Kemudian dia kembali menceritakan lelucon yang sama, hanya beberapa yang tertawa. Lalu dia kembali menceritakan lelucon yang sama namun tak ada yang tertawa. Jadi, jika kita tak bisa tertawa akan lelucon yang sama kenapa kita harus menangisi masalah yang sama? Aku buta sejak lahir, fase kesedihan, putus asa dan dihina sudah kenyang aku telan. Lalu aku bisa apa? Memaki Tuhan atas udara, makanan dan tempat tinggal yang aku miliki selama ini? Aku justru lelah menangisi hal yang sama, tak ada gunanya. Lagi pula.. Masalah udara, mereka yang ada di bawah tanah tak memiliki kesempatan yang sama seperti kita menghirup udara segar, Sasuke. Mereka telah berpulang. Lalu, jika kita diberi kesempatan hidup buat apa kita membuang waktu dengan kesedihan? Bagiku, hidup itu singkat namun berarti. Aku akan menjalaninya dengan ikhlas dan sebaik yang aku bisa karena aku tau, dibalik semua yang kita alami Tuhan memiliki rencana indahnya sendiri. Bersabar dan bersyukur, maka kau akan mendapatkan ketenangan."

"Thanks, Naruto.. Aku mengerti maksud Tuhan sekarang."

"Berjanjilah kau tak akan pernah menangisi masalah apapun."

"Iya, aku berjanji."

Aku menahan tangis namun Mataku berkaca-kaca mendengarkan kalimatmu, aku tak percaya bahwa pemuda remaja yang tak pernah mengecap bangku pendidikan mampu berkata sebijak itu. "Siapa yang mengajarimu?" tanyaku.

"Pengalaman yang mengajariku, aku terus berjalan mencari hal baru, mencari apa yang mampu membuatku senang. Bagiku semuanya menyenangkan. Apalagi seorang teman, akhirnya aku memilikimu, aku tak pernah putus asa meskipun selalu gagal dalam pertemanan karena aku hanya bisa merepotkan. Tapi aku terus berjalan, mencari dan percaya bahwa banyaknya manusia di bumi ini memiliki berbagai kepribadian dan pasti ada yang tulus di antara mereka." aku bisa merasakan jemarimu menyusup di sela-sela jariku, menggenggam hangat dan membuat dadaku seolah diterbangi banyak kupu-kupu.

Kau mendongak lurus ke arah langit, tersenyum indah dan menarik tanganku ke arah dadamu. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa kau sangat geregetan akan kehadiranku sekarang, begitupun aku. Rasanya aku ingin menghabiskan sepanjang hariku berbaring di padang bunga yang menjulang tinggi ini, menutupi keberadaan kita dari khalayak, hanya kita, Tuhan dan burung-burung yang tau.

Aku merapatkan tubuhku, menyandarkan kepalaku di bahumu, aku bisa merasakan tangan kananmu merangkul bahuku, bergantian kini tangan kirimu yang menggenggam tanganku, menghirup aromamu yang seperti jeruk, dan menatap dagumu yang mulai tegas. Aku menyusupkan kepalaku di sela-sela lehermu, menyerahkan segala perasaanku, berekspresi melalui gestureku bahwa hatiku sepenuhnya milikmu.

Kau pun demikian, meskipun tak ada kata cinta yang eksplisit terucap dari bibir kita masing-masing tapi aku bisa merasakan kau pun nyaman berada di dekatku, kita sama-sama mengisi satu sama lain, saling berbagi kehangatan dan kenyamanan.

Kau menoleh, perlahan kau mengecup keningku. Wajahku memanas, Tuhan... Seindah inikah rasanya jatuh cinta? Kami bagaikan pasangan yang sedang kasmaran dimana semuanya terasa begitu manis.

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, bulan berganti tahun demi tahun..

Kita tetap bersama, membuat serangkai demi serangkai manisnya kehidupan, dimana kita dewasa bersama, bersabar bersama dan mencari nafkah bersama.

Cintaku padamu semakin besar, sikapmu pun begitu manis terhadapku. Ditengah kekurangan kita, kita mampu menjalin hubungan sempurna yang belum tentu orang lain miliki.

Hubungan kita pun semakin berani. Saat aku menginap di rumahmu, kita berbaring di kasur yang sama, berpelukan seperti biasa.

Hidungku menyentuh rahangmu, kau menunduk mencari sesuatu hingga akhirnya, untuk pertama kalinya bibirku dijamah bibir yang lain.

Bibir lembab kita saling bertautan, malumat lembut, tak ada penolakan darimu ataupun aku. Kita menikmati lenguhan halus malam itu, ekspresi rasa cinta yang akhirnya menggebu-gebu. Hatiku bagai tersengat, berdenyut-denyut dengan dahsyatnya hingga aku hanya mampu meremas geram ujung bajumu.

"Naruto, apa kau tau bahwa aku sangat menikmati kebersamaan kita? Kau yang membuat hariku lebih beralasan untuk dijalani." desisku setelah melepas ciuman.

Kau tersenyum dan mengecup pipiku, "Aku pun sama, aku sangat bahagia dengan semua ini." kita kembali melumat halus, tanpa nafsu, hanya ciuman kasih sayang yang membuatku cukup tergelitik.

Namun Masih sama, tak ada jua ada yang mau mengalah mengakui cinta ini terlebih dahulu.

Sampai hari petaka itu datang menghantuiku..

Kau mendorong kursi rodaku hingga depan rumah seperti biasa, kau membungkuk untuk memelukku dari belakang sebelum akhirnya memutuskan pulang dan mengarahkan tongkatmu sebagai pengganti jika aku tak ada sebagai matamu.

Namun langkahmu terhenti ketika mendengar pekikkan dari arah dalam rumahku. Pertengkaran orang tuaku lagi.

Dengan cepat kau mendekatiku, meremas bahuku, mencoba menabahkanku. Tapi aku tak sabar, aku memintamu mendorong kursi rodaku ke dalam. Tindakan yang seharusnya tak aku lakukan dari awal.

Aku menggerang hebat saat melihat ayah ingin memukul ibu dengan balok. Dengan cepat aku melompat dari kursi roda, mengigit tangan ayah namun sebuah tendangan membuatku terbanting ke dinding.

"Aaakh..."

Matamu terlihat panik saat itu, Naru. Dengan asal-asalan kau mengayuhkan tongkatmu ke arah ayah. Ayah berteriak kesakitan sekilas, dia menunduk untuk mengambil balok panjang tadi, menghindarimu kemudian mengayuh kuat balok itu ke arah pinggangmu hingga tubuhmu terbanting ke arah lemari kayu dan kaca itu, lemari yang tak mampu menerima keterkejutan ikut tumbang hingga akhirnya..

BRUSSSHHH!

Suara hempasan kayu dan kaca ke lantai dan menindihi tubuhmu, aku dan ibu menjerit histeris.

Ayah yang gelagapan langsung membuang balok dan berlari entah kemana.

Kebas, rasanya tubuhku kebas detik itu juga. Aku terdiam kaku tanpa bisa mengontrol indra di tubuhku, aku merinding, bergetar hebat dengan suhu tubuh yang mendingin.

Dengan susah payah aku merangkak ke arah lemari tanpa perduli telapak tangan dan tubuhku tertusuk kaca.

Dengan cepat ibu menggeser lemari yang cukup besar itu. Aku tak kuasa menahan tangis dan erangan melihat kondisimu yang menggenaskan, bersimbah darah dan mengejang menghadapi masa kritismu.

Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua telapak tangan karena berusaha menahan isakanku. "Naruto.. Bertahan..."

Aku menggenggam tanganmu dengan erat, kau menggerakkan lehermu ke arahku, tersenyum hangat seperti biasa, bibirmu yang berdarah dan bergetar mengucapkan ulasan kalimat terakhir, "Sasuke, a-aku baik-baik saja.. Aah.."

Tubuhmu mengejang, aku hanya bisa berteriak ke arah ibu agar segera meminta bantuan. "Naruto, aku disini. Kita akan selalu bersama kan Naru, kau bilang kau juga bahagia kan akan kebersamaan kita! Tolong Naruto, demi aku, bertahanlah.. Bantuan akan segera datang!"

Aku memeluk kepalamu, air mataku terus berjatuhan ke wajahmu, tanganmu meraba pipiku yang basah. Tangisku semakin dalam, "Maaf Naruto, aku mengingkari janjiku untuk tak lagi menangis. Tapi aku berjanji tak akan lagi menangis jika kau selalu ada untukku."

Tapi kau tak menjawabku Naruto, kau membuatku semakin hilang harapan. Tanganmu yang semakin dingin menuntun tanganku ke arah wajahmu, kau kecup tanganku dengan lembut. Bahuku bergetar hebat.

"Tolong! Siapapun tolooong..." aku berteriak dengan sisa suaraku yang nyaris tercekat, tenggorokanku benar-benar sakit saat itu.

Matamu mulai tertutup membuatku semakin histeris, "Bangun! Tolong bangun... Aku mencintaimu Naruto.. Aku mohon... Mentari hangatku, jangan.. Jangan lakukan.." aku tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kata-kataku saat aku merasakan hembusan nafasmu telah hilang total.

Aku memejamkan mataku dengan erat, tanpa bersuara. Harusnya aku yang pergi lebih dulu, agar aku bisa mendonorkan mataku, agar kau tau bagaimana indahnya dunia yang Tuhan ciptakan untuk kita!

Tapi takdir menyakitkan ini hanya bisa aku lewati seorang diri.

*****

Aku berdiri di padang bunga tempat kita biasanya menghabiskan waktu. Angin membuat bunga-bunga kuning itu terlihat bergelombang dari kejauhan hingga mendekat.

Aku hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa tangisan lagi, menatap langit, awan, burung-burung dan kupu-kupu.

Aku memejamkan mata menghirup harumnya udara disini, seperti kebiasaanku denganmu dulu.

Namun aku mundur mendadak saat melihat bayanganmu, kau tersenyum berjalan ke arahku, saat tepat di depanku kau menghilang.

Aku merinding luar biasa, aku menoleh ke belakang, mencari apa yang aku lihat tadi. Namun serasa ada yang menyentuh pipiku, aku kembali menoleh, bayanganmu mengenakan pakaian putih dan tersenyum tampan itu kembali muncul.

Samar-samar terdengar bisikan, "Hidup harus tetap berjalan, tabah lah..."

Aku terbangun, keringatku berkucuran, "Mimpi apa barusan?" desisku sambil mengingat kepingan mimpi yang barusan aku alami.

Hingga satu kalimat yang aku ingat, Hidup harus berjalan, Tabahlah.

TAMAT

Mohon pendapatnya, semoga ada perkembangan dari karyaku sebelumnya.

Facebook: lee yanz


End file.
